dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario vs Pikachu
Mario vs Pikachu is Peep4Life's two hundred and forty-seventh DBX! Description Season 17 Episode 7! Super Mario vs Pokemon! Icons. Mascots. Legends. Only a few words to describe these two characters. But if only one was allowed to win, which would it be? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight The stage was set. The stadium was absolutely buzzing as a green pipe appeared in the centre and Mario appeared. The crowd roared as Pikachu made his own entrance. They stood opposite each other, ready for whatever was about to come next. What Pikachu perhaps wasn't expecting was for Mario to bomb a Pokeball of his forehead in an attempt to capture him. Pikachu burst out of the ball, cheeks crackling with electricity. "PIKA PIKA!" he cried, outraged. Here we go! ''' Mario threw several fireballs at Pikachu, who deflected with Iron Tail. Mario closed the distance, grabbing Pikachu by the tail and throwing him into the air. Fine by Pikachu; he could aim better from up there. "PIIIKAACHUUUUUUU!" he cried, firing down Thunderbolt. "Mamma Mia!" Mario cried as he dived to a side, dodging the attack. He summoned a Boulder Suit, and began rolling around the stage as Pikachu landed. "Pika?" the mouse cried as he saw the boulder coming in from the side. The mouse raised to evade the rock, but Mario was too quick and rammed Pikachu into the wall. The electric mouse squealed as he slid down the side of the wall. But he recovered quickly enough to meet the returning boulder with Iron Tail. Pikachu was once again overpowered and sent into the air, but this time Mario did relinquish his form. Pikachu unleashed a Quick Attack, tripping Mario and then he rolled himself in a ball on Mario's chest, emitting sparks on the plumber. "WAAAAAHHH!" Mario cried, scorching from the electric attack. Pikachu then prepared another Thunderbolt, but as the attack looked to close in on Mario, the plumber whipped out his cape and redirected it at Pikachu. "Pii" the Pokemon realised as the attack closed in. He leapt up, but straight into a flying kick from Mario. Pikachu landed hard, but called on Electro Ball to defend himself. Mario deflected again with the cape, and this time introduced the Leaf Suit to the match. Mario flew over Pikachu and went for a Ground Pound. Pikachu leapt up, and clouted Mario in the forehead with an Iron Tail. Mario landed with a thud, and Pikachu scored a direct hit with a Thunderbolt, nailing Mario against the ground. Pikachu then decided to come in close, using Volt Tackle to score massive damage, though suffering from the recoil himself. Mario picked himself up, realising his current suit wasn't working. He changed into a Penguin Suit and slid across the floor at Pikachu, who met him with Quick Attack. Mario got the upper hand, muscling Pikachu against the walls and then uppercutting him into the air. Mario then threw a handful of snowballs at Pikachu, which froze over the mouse momentarily. Mario lifted the frozen Pokemon over his head, but as he slid it across the floor, Pikachu emerged, using Thunderbolt to melt through the ice and blast Mario back against the wall for himself. Pikachu then used Iron Tail on Mario's knee, and delivered a Thunderbolt from close range. Mario was stunned momentarily, but was able to recover long enough to kick Pikachu back a few feet. He then Ground Pounded again, knocking Pikachu even further backwards. Pikachu realised he was in a pinch, and wriggled beneath Mario's legs. Mario managed to grab him by the tail, and began pummelling him with headbutts before delivering a throw. Pikachu bounced off the floor and then delivered an instinctive Quick Attack, which Mario countered, grabbing Pikachu by the foot and slamming him into the floor. Mario then delivered a fiery punch, knocking Pikachu on the floor. That was when disaster struck. Not for Pikachu, but rather for Mario. Static had taken place, and Mario was paralysed. He grunted and struggled to lift a limb as Pikachu sized up his target. He charged with Volt Tackle, dropping Mario to his knees, gasping for air. Pikachu then dropped Iron Tail across the back of the plumber's neck, decapitating him. Pikachu landed, doing a victory pose before running off with Mario's cap. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Pikachu! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Fire vs Electricity themed DBXs Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:'Mascots' themed DBXs Category:East only themed DBXs